Below the Sakura Blossom
by 4evaLove
Summary: Sesshomaru the cold hearted Lord of the West. Was there a time that he was sweet, young and loving? Well the answer is...yes! SesshomaruxSakura, Sakura is my character. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! R&R, M for violence, oneshot. Thx and enjoy the story!


Me: Haii there I'm Hikage. Well if you haven't seen any of my stories I'm 14, love puppies 3 and it's a thrill to watch/read anime and manga for me! Well this is my first one shot and my second story XD so please no flames. Hopefully you like what I have to give (it's a little sad so everyone that doesn't like sad stories can choose to read over this one).

Me: Well this is my Valentine's Day gift to all you great readers and also my B-day gift to Amy! Happy B-day Amy, Amy's really special because her b-day is on Valentine's Day :3

Sess: Hmm…I heard you wouldn't give Inuyasha a pay rise…

Me: Yesh. I don't give anyone a pay rise unless they really deserve it!

Sess: -evil smirk- Pay rise please

Me: -cough- No

Sess: Either we do it the nice way or we go nasty. Now pay rise!

Me: NO!

Sess: You left me no choice! I feel love in the air...Hikage's ex-crush's name is Nath-

Me: -shriek- Ok! –shoves my bank account at you- Please just take it –cries-

Sess: This is a change from five dollars an hour –smile- Enjoy the story…I'm going shopping.

---

Setting: Feudal Era (Before the birth of Inuyasha)

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Summary: Days of Sesshomaru's life that had love in them. A joyful time that was destined to tragedy.

Rating: M 16+

Warnings: Instead of Satori (Sesshomaru's mother) leaving Sesshomaru and Inutaishou it will be Inutaishou leaving Sesshomaru and Satori for Izayoi (Inuyasha's mother). Murder and deaths.

---

It was like a fantasy, the one that I had been longing for, the one that I had finally lost. This is the story about the love of my life, the only love of my life. I was young and I didn't know anything in those days (Yes, great oh prefect Sesshomaru-sama had days of his youth ) I was only a 18 year old demon (as in 18, not look 18 but really only 18 years old) I didn't know the cruelties of this world. I often wondered why chichioya (father) had left us I would ask my hahaoya (mother) and she would always tell me with tears in her eyes, that he had left for a woman not another female demon a woman. Ever since the day chichioya had left I hadn't gotten through a day without her reminding me how disgraced and pitiful our lives were. I lived the first 18 years of my life in a blurred haze, father that I could hardly remember, his departure, mother's wailing and crying every single day, my comforting that never seemed to work, and uncertainness towards the reason I was even born.

That was my life until she came along. 'She' as in the most important person to me in the world, she was like a spotlight, a torch that guided me out of the darkness. I met her one day when I was just strolling around the forest; she was strolling around the forest too and skipping as she went. She had a bright smile on her face; she would ever so often bend down and smell at the lush flowers, she smelt like a flower too all over her was the scent of flowers; she would then stand up and continue skipping. Somehow it was as if my eyes were attracted to the sight of her even when we didn't know each other. I leaned against a tree and just watched her sit down in the middle of a little flowerbed and run her finger around the petals of a flower.

She had beautiful eyes, they were pure, a light hazel color. Her hair hung down by her sides waist-length, black with a shiny gleam. Her smile made her look like an angel and the sunlight that was shining down upon the spot where she sat made the effect completely defined.

At first I didn't even know I had stepped out from the shadows she just attracted me so much. I then realized but it was too late, I tried jumping back into the safety of the bushes but she had already called out.

"Hi there! I'm Sakura, what's your name?" The girl named Sakura got up and headed my way. I ignored her at first, I looked away and pretended to not be able to hear her, but she just skipped right up to me and smiled happily at me.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru was my answer and I didn't expect to be saying anything else to this village girl.

"Hi Sesshomaru, would you like to walk with me for a bit?" Sakura asked giving me one of her toothy smiles. I think she meant that just friendlily with no other meaning to it, but I had never really ever been invited somewhere or been invited to have a little time together with someone before. My mother never took me anywhere she just stayed home and let me go everywhere I wanted to.

"Sure." I answered coldly looking around at the trees and picking up my pace as I walked. I could feel Sakura just hopping around after me and after a while she started to talk again.

"Well…what kind of demon are you?" Sakura asked as she bent down to smell the flowers again. I spun around I just realized that I was a demon and she knew it and she was not scared. Yes, this was the first time I had ever been up close to a human before but hahaoya always said they were evil creatures that feared us the ones with great power yet they were the ones with dirty hearts. Here stood a girl that looked like she had no worries in the world.

"Sorry, I must have been speaking too softly. What kind of demon are you?" Sakura asked again this time a little louder than she had done before.

"Um…do-dog." I stumbled in my speech and quickly looked away. (w00t! What would Sesshomaru look like getting tongue twisted?)

"Cute! Do you know dogs are my favourite animals?" Sakura got up and padded up to me again.

She then gave me a sweet smile and said "See? We're already pretty close. I know your name and that you're a dog demon and you know my name, my favourite animal and that I'm a girl from that village down there." Sakura pointed down at the village at the other side of the forest "Oh, wait I just told you that." She laughed at herself happily and skipped over to a flower again.

"Why don't you just pick them?" I bent down and plucked one of the flowers from the earth.

"Oh no!" Sakura got up and looked down at the tiny yellow flower. "It's going to die."

"Die?" I asked not knowing what she meant.

"The flower." Sakura slowly took it out of my hands and kissed the flower gently. "It's going to die because you pulled it out of the ground, but I know it lived a happy life." Sakura spun around and smiled even so and put the flower into her hair, she really looked like a flower fairy I thought.

"I'm…err…sorry." I said not understanding why I suddenly felt guilty I had never really felt guilty before.

"Don't worry the flowers will forgive you." Sakura smiled then she looked up at the sun. It was nearly sun down. "Oh it's that late already well I better go, or I will be late for dinner!" I watched as she turned around and hopped off in her way.

Somehow I guess it was fate. We kept meeting each other again. I didn't go into the forest too often but every time I went I would meet her and then we somehow become somewhat friends. I soon after realized both her parents had passed away when she was only a year old; bandits had killed both of them. She had been adopted by the auntie she had now and she had been with her since she was two; she was 16 this year. We became even better friends, so close you could call it best friends. She took me to her home and that's when I realized her auntie that she had spoken so fondly about was a lazy, spiteful and money loving woman. She treated Sakura not like her child but like her servant, she ordered her to do all the chores, go out to work to get money and then come home and serve her by buying her good cloths and new things. I found out that Sakura would come up into the forest everyday after her job and then go back at around sun down to cook dinner and feed her auntie. I didn't like her auntie and I told her that she wasn't a good person Sakura only smiled at me and said even if she didn't seem like a good person she must be somewhere because she had adopted her and that was really kind of her. I didn't go on to saying that she treated her like a pay-free servant. After I met Sakura I began to realize the wonders of the world, the little things that you may miss if you don't take your time to look carefully, I began to feel life was good and to be able to breath is a very lucky thing and most importantly I began to realize just how important Sakura was becoming to me she was the thing that made me so happy.

One day when we were playing together she suddenly smiled up at me like she always did but there was a mysterious glint in her eye.

"I want to show you something since we are good friends right?" She asked getting up off the ground.  
"Right." I replied and I got off the ground as well.

She put her finger to her lip gesturing for me to be quiet and then she held my hand and guided me down into the depths of the forest. When we were in around the center of the forest she jumped up a bit and hid my eyes.

"Don't look yet." She said giggling a bit.

"Well, I kind of can't anyway even if I wanted to." I smiled and flayed my arms ahead of me to guide myself forward. When we were about ten more steps closer she took off her hands and whispered close to me. "Isn't it beautiful?"

I gasped with awe at the tree in front of me. It was gigantic, ancient and ever so beautiful. I watched Sakura bounce around the tree spinning again and again and the Sakura petals of the tree fall down onto her she looked so pretty.

"See! It's a Sakura Blossom like my name." She sat under the tree and yes they did looking very good together. A girl with a pure heart and a sweet soul and a tree in full flourish, a tree that shed pink petals as pink as a pure heart could be.

From that day on we always met up at the Sakura Blossom. I began to love the forest, the flowers, the Sakura Blossom but what I liked most was Sakura it was as if she was part of this forest. She belonged in the outdoors the forest was part of her and she was part of the forest. The confine of a human home was nothing but a cell, an imprisonment for her. She looked so very happy under the Sakura Blossom.

This happiness was short living. It only lasted a year, on that fateful day she had come as she did every single day as happy as ever smiling, I was there waiting for her. She hopped up next to me and sat next to me and leaned back onto the trunk of the Sakura Blossom. We had our normal chit chat about nothing really just random things that we both were thinking of until she finally said what she had been preparing for.

"I'm not going to come back here anymore Sesshomaru." Sakura looked out into the forest and not at me avoiding my gaze she looked up into the Sakura Blossom above and smiled up at it.

"Why?" I asked her I couldn't hide my disappointment and confusion.

Sakura turned around and I was shocked to see that she had tears in her eyes "I'm getting married next week Sesshomaru."

"WHAT! To how!" Sesshomaru straightened himself up next to Sakura and looked at her intently.

"The village leader's son." I could see a tear tumble down Sakura's cheek she quickly brushed it away and looked up into the Sakura Blossom again.

"Sakura…wasn't that one the pervert with two wives already!" I said angrily I felt like dying there and then how could this happen? (you're allowed more than one wife in those Feudal times)

Sakura nodded slightly not saying anything more.

"Sakura, please just don't go and wed with him!" I said sadly at Sakura I felt so useless I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't know how to save Sakura.

"How can I? My auntie thinks it's a very lovely partner to be with, she says he's rich and he's got place value in this village being his wife would be m-" Sakura started to say reasons but was cut of abruptly by me.

"So this IS your Auntie isn't it? She organized you to be wedded with that boy she's taking your wedding money they are giving you, right! In fact I think she sold you to them!" I shouted at Sakura and I got up from the tree and looked down at her peaceful self how could she stay so calm when she was just about to be married to a man she doesn't even know.

"Yes, my auntie was kind enough to find me such a good person to be with for the rest of my life I thi-" Sakura started to say pointless reasons again I stopped her with my own reasons.

"Sakura you don't love him, you don't like him either! You don't even know him, why does it have to be this way?" I asked looking down at her in disbelief but my disbelief soon turned into horror.

Sakura's shoulders slumped, her head bowed, her back hunched tears fell at a rapid speed from her eyes and she started to sob silently at first then it turned into an uncontrollable rapid cry.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW WHAT…t- do. I do-nt like this ei-ther…why d- you n-t under…sta-d!" Sakura cried in between sobs and chokes. My mouth opened slightly I was scared frozen then, Sakura never cried, she had lost a lot of things in her life but she always stayed positive about it all and here was Sakura crying hard into her hands. I bent down and held Sakura in my arms and closed my ears I whispered into her ear.

"It's ok, I'll sort things out and I'll always protect you." I put her head lightly onto my shoulder and gently rocked side to side. My eyes were filled with tears, I was going to lose Sakura? Sakura looked so unhappy and how could I save her?

"Sakura…" I looked down at her flushed beautiful face and I knew this was what I wanted. "let's run away, together. We can be together forever Sakura, wanderers in this world happily together. We can have hanyou children that run around our little piece of heaven. We can be happy together Sakura, I love you Sakura." I looked down at Sakura and she looked up at me but I could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru. I can't be selfish, what about my auntie?" Sakura looked away not meeting my eyes I could see the shame she felt for what she was doing.

"I'll send her money, I am Sesshomaru and we have more than enough money at home I'll send a piece of my inheritance to your auntie so she can live happily ok? We can take the rest of my inheritance and create a little place we can call home." I looked down at her, everything seemed not too hard to do.

"Ok…but you have a mother don't you." Sakura looked up again and I could see the joy and yet the sadness in her eyes.

"I…will deal with her." That was my answer, I was uncertain what levels of pressure it would be for my mother if I said I had to leave her for…a 'woman' but I guess I inherited that part of my father. I loved blissful, happy humans, not cold-hearted demons.

Sakura lay herself down against my shoulder and smiled with her eyes shut it was a whisper only meant for me to hear. "I love you Sesshomaru-sama."

On my way home I was thinking about tomorrow. At sunset Sakura would meet with me under the Sakura Blossom we would leave together to create a home somewhere away from our past so we never needed to remember the bad past we had just to know we will have a happy future.

I got home as usual and walked up the passage of our main hall. Our house was so silent the only things that lived here was me and my mother so the house was always dead silent. My mother likes to stay in her bedroom it was a dark, empty room with no furniture apart from her black, royal armchair and a bed that was covered with black colored silk and satin. Everything was dark she hated opening the curtains and even the wallpaper was a pitch black color. I walked up to her door and knocked politely before entering.

"Mother, I'm home." I said before closing the door behind me to leave the room in an absolute darkness. I could feel my ears ringing in the silence then I heard the creak of the floor and a little movement my mother made her way up to me and grasped my hand.

"Oh, Sesshomaru you're finally back." I could hear her sobbing and feel the wet tears seep into my sleeve. "Oh, Sesshomaru you left me in the dark and I was thinking about that dirty father of yours again. Oh SESSHOMARU!" I felt my mother fall into my arms and I wrapped my arms around her _This is the last time mother_.

I guided her outside into the hall and I could see her close her eyes from the sudden change of brightness. My mother was a very beautiful woman (We see where you get your looks from) she had long lush hair, beautiful yellow eyes that gleamed with deadly honor, she always wore her cloths strictly and always in a manner that showed her superior power…well she USED to be really beautiful. But after father had left her she had turned to an almost insane point. Her hair had dropped color and was very messy and tangled, her eyes were always red from crying and blurred with tears they showed no longer honor in them but sadness, her cloths were worst of all she never bothered to go wash them anymore she would never really swap cloths to change either I would be the one washing them for her or she would just not bother.

"Mother, you should go outside for some fresh air." I said and I tried to take her outside but she wouldn't go she grabbed onto the stairs and held on tight.

"No I need to stay here, this is my home. I loved that man, your father and we did have…a few very memorable moments. I told my father I loved Inutaishou and he betrothed Inutaishou to me. After that in the end Inutaishou became my mate and we had you Sesshomaru. You don't know how happy I was then. Then nearly two years ago Inutaishou decides to fall in love with HER Izayoi! I don't know…" My mother went into a series of tears again and I tried to calm her down and send her off to bed again.

The next day I was ready to flee this town with Sakura everything was set it was time.

"Sesshomaru? Are you going somewhere?" I saw my mother coming my way.

"Mother…" I wasn't planning on telling her I wanted to just leave with out a goodbye but since she found me I might as well explain. "Mother, good bye. I need to be with the one I love."

"But you don't know any female demons and she can live here if she wants to." My mother looked not too concerned about me finding a mate a bit more concerned of me leaving her.

"Mother…she's not a demon." I explained and I saw the horror than disgust on her face.

"No…no." She moaned softly to herself and shook her head slowly side to side. "SESSHOMARU HOW COULD YOU!" She held up her hand and slapped me hard across the face tears running down her face again.

"Mother…" I didn't want to complain I didn't have the time to and I felt my duty of taking care of this woman was over she never took real good care of me and I didn't feel like there was a need for me to be with her either.

"Please!" She ran up in front of me and clung onto my shoulders not letting me go. "I don't want you to leave me. Sesshomaru how can you just leave me behind and do what your father did!" I looked into her eyes they had never looked that sad before my heart squirmed and I held out a helping hand to pick her off the floor…big mistake this must be the biggest mistake I had ever done trust another demon. She saw I was distracted and lunged at me, a jet of pain ran through my body at where she had bit me and I blacked out.

It took me three days to wake up and another three days to break out of the confines of a cell she had made for me. I hated my mother now and I never went back to that house. She explained it was for my good, a woman was unworthy but I just kept walking until I was out of that dreadful house.

I went searching for her, six days she wouldn't be under the Sakura Blossom anymore. I ran to her home and saw her auntie there eating lunch.

"Oh, you. What do you want?"

"I…came for Sakura." I panted my breath catching in my throat.

"Oh…she died two days ago." Her auntie's eyes flickered a bit but there was no more than a flicker of emotion…she really didn't care.

"What…HOW!" I could hear my heart pumping inside me there was an emptiness I never knew existed.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" Her auntie stood up and looked me in the eye. "She was waiting for you they all said. Waiting for that demon, she was found two days ago under a Sakura Blossom that was planted in the middle of a forest they say…" The rest of her auntie's words were carved into my head, my mind, my soul. I didn't know what to do I just kept walking her words playing again and again in my head.

_A bunch of children found her when they were playing in the forest. They came and informed us, it was good they didn't know she was dead. Well when we looked at her she didn't look that dead either. She had a package she hugged across her chest, her hair was gracefully flopped over her body, her eyes were closed and she held a smile over her lips. The weirdest thing was nothing came to eat her corpse she was as perfect as ever. They said she died of hunger and thirst…some people mentioned you and I thought it would have been you! SHE WAS PERFECT WITH THE VILLAGE LEADER'S SON! WHY? WHY DID YOU WANT TO BE WITH HER YOU DIRTY DEMON!!!_

That was the last things Sakura's auntie ever said. I held out my hand and with one hit her auntie lay lifelessly on the ground. I didn't care anymore I ran, I ran as if my life depended on it up to the Sakura Blossom.

When I got there I collapsed underneath it. I looked up, it was still as beautiful as before, still so pink, still so innocent, still so pure…but the only difference was the one girl that matched this beautiful tree would be gone forever. I beat my hand against the tree until my skin pealed and blood came out, I put my head against the tree and I cried until I could cry no more.

I realized how very important Sakura was. She was the angel of my life the healer of all souls. But I had forgotten the most important thing nothing stays with you forever. Even if it's close to forever it's not forever because there is life and there will always be death. I closed my sore eyes and I could just see Sakura's beautiful body laying there amidst the pink petals her smile forever with her. I would never forgive myself. Sakura the girl of my childhood will lie here forever _below the sakura blossom. _

It was like when you are in the dark to long. You get accustom to its darkness even if it's still darkness you get used to it and it's not that bad. Then you get a flashlight that leads you to the light but after that your flashlight breaks, it shines no more and then you fall back into that darkness and it's darker than before, colder than ever and lonely than everything in the whole world. From that day on I Sesshomaru became a killer, I would kill without blinking an eye, and I hated humans and hanyou because I had never found another one that was as pure as Sakura. Sakura…

I looked over at the girl by my side. She wore a orange kimono, she had elbow-length black hair and a smile that was so innocent. She was the first girl in 100 years that I thought could one day grow up to be someone just like Sakura…including the part that she would stay by my side. I learnt that nothing can be forever but I know if you protect it well, it can be for a long, long time. Maybe…I could trust once again.

---

Me: Yay! I finished it! Ok well everyone review to tell me what you thought about Below the Sakura Blossom!

Sesshomaru: I sound soft…

Me: Well you were soft then

Sesshomaru: That is so not true!

Me: -rolls eyes- It's MY story!

Me: Ok well seeya guys and look out for You or Me chapter updates ;)


End file.
